The Butterfly Effect FIRST EDITION, READ AN!
by SpuffyCullen
Summary: What if there was no Jacob? What would have happened to Bella in New Moon? Would she have healed? Would Edward have come back for her? Very Dark & Twisted. OC. R&R please! IS BEING REDONE.
1. Beginnings

**Basically an idea I had that asked: What if there was no Jacob? Based in Twilight. Haven't decided wether to put the Quileute Wolves in yet, what do you think? R&R please!! =]**

* * *

**The Butterfly Effect**

Bella POV

I didn't know anybody in Forks. Only Charlie, and his old friend Billy. Great.

Forks: The city that never shines.

Let me introduce myself. I'm Bella, or in full, Isabella Marie Swan. But if you call me that I'll bite you. You've been warned. Up until now I've been living with my mom, René, and her partner Phil, in Arizona. I'm going to live with Charlie, my dad, in the wettest place on earth.

Today's the day I start my new school.

Edward POV

I could feel Jasper's hunger.  
We hadn't fed for two weeks, easy for most of my family, but as Jasper is new to our…'vegetarian' lifestyle, the theory is that this little test will build his endurance.  
His hunger coupled with my own was great.

I heard Alice whisper words of comfort and support to him, and this brought his attention away from the bloodlust deep within him.

I stood up to empty my tray of untouched food, when I first saw her.  
The girl everyone's talking about.

_Bella Swan._

Her name was in everybody's mind, and some of the thoughts towards her…I dismissed them. This girl had nothing to do with me, and it's better that way.  
It took me a nanosecond to take her in. At first I thought she was a vampire, with her pale skin, and her semi- beautiful looks, but her eyes were a rich, warm, kind brown, and her hair a long cascade of chesnut flowing down her back. Her eyes were curious, and she blushed as soon as I caught her gaze.

_Dammit! Cullen just HAS to be so damn perfect. She's mine. Bring it on, Edward.  
_The thoughts were that of Mike Newton, and out of curiosity, I thought I'd see what the girl thought of him. Nothing. Where her thoughts should be, there was nothing, ust silence. I tried again.

_Riiiiiiiiiing._

Walking at an absurdly slow human pace, I collected my bag and started to make the journey towards class. The girl would have to wait until later. For now, biology awaited me.  
I sat in my seat, thinking of the different possibilities. Why couldn't I read her mind? Who -or _what_- was she?

Then it hit me.

_Blood._

The most sweetest, delicious blood ever to grace my nostrils. For a moment, I was looking around for the source, embracing the monster within me. Then I saw her.

The blood belonged to Bella Swan.

**R & R please! Open to any ideas =D**

**-SpuffyCullen3**


	2. Temptation Debate

First Impressions

Warning: The dialogue won't be the same as in the book. This is to due to copyright and shtuffs. x]. Enjoy!

**Alice POV**

**I listened with mild interest to the debate going on in my English class. Little did they know that there was a vampire sitting in their midst. In my hundred - odd years, I had been in hundreds - thousands - of English classes. They had **_**no idea**_** the things I'd done, the things I'd seen. **

**But this - this I'd never seen before, not in a classroom, at least.**

**Arguing over whether certain myths were based on fact.**

**In a nutshell, whether vampires were real or not.**

**With a bemused expression on my face, I slowly raised my hand. The teacher noticed me instantly. **

'**Yes Alice?'**

'**Well, sir, it's just, I know people say that drinking **_**blood**_** is vulgar and especially when it's from a human, but we eat animal **_**flesh**_** do we not?'**

**The teacher frowned for a minute and blinked a couple of times before he could come up with an answer.**

'**Well, young Alice, according to the Bible…'**

**But I was no longer listening. All of a sudden, an image of Edward came into my head. He was in biology…and…My thoughts were incoherent as the smell hit my senses. That…It's…**_**blood**_**! But whose…? The my brother turned his head and looked towards the girl. Bella Swan. Yes, I'd heard her name on the tounge of every 'popular' in this school, and then…**

_**Edward was going to attack!**_

**Bella POV**

**His stony glare unnerved me. I blushed. Did I offend him in some unknown way? I chanced a look at him through my dark hair…**

…**and found myself looking at two dark, intense eyes on one of the most beautiful faces I've ever seen. **

**I'd been popular today, the shiny new toy, much to my embarrassment. **

**Edward…**

**There was something about him.**

**I can't explain it.**

**But even if it's the last thing I do, I'll find out what it is - **_**even if it kills me.**_

**R&R. Im going to skip a couple of bits and zoom straight to Bella's birthday in New Moon. And ima do it in style, and what's more, it's gonna work. ;]**


	3. White Walls

_**Ten months later…**_

**BELLA POV**

**The rain streaming down the window matched the tears streaming down my face.**

**It has been three days, four months since **_**he**_** had left.**

'_**Bella?! Oh honey, you had me worried there. Bells? Bella! NO! BELLA STOP!! BELLA!'**_

**I shivered. Surrounded by white, surrounded by thoughts, surrounded by everything, surrounded by nothing, all at once. **

**Automatically, I put my hands around my chest. The gaping hole was slowly getting bigger everyday. **

'_**Sweetie? It's ok. It's all gonna be ok Bells. Everything's gonna be ooo-k.' I felt his warm arms wrap around me. And, for once, I didn't shrink away. **_

**It has been three days, four months since I've been in this place. **

**Three days, four months since I've been in a mental hospital.**

**Mid - New Moon =]. What do you think? R&R**


	4. Dreams

**Dreams**

* * *

Bella POV

'_I promise that I'll be here as long as you want me.'_

'_Promise?'_

'_Promise.'_

_Then the scene changes, and I was in a room penetrated only by the wide window on my left._

'_Bella?! Where are you?!'_

_Edward._

_He was standing directly in the sunlight, and even though I knew vampire's couldn't cry, it looked as if tears were streaming down his perfect face._

'_Edward! I'm right here! Edward!'_

'_Bella? I can't see you! Please, where are you?!'_

_I tried to move, and looked down at my feet, which were in some sort of…quicksand?! _

_Then, although my vision was blurred, I could see -and smell- smoke coming from Edward._

_He was burning!_

'Noooooo!'

Sweat was pouring down my face, and I was vaguely aware of people surrounding me, reassuring me.

'Edward! NO! I NEED TO SEE ED-!'

Then it hit me, and I started to sob. The dreams were getting worse. I stood up and glanced at my alarm clock. Five thirty. I decided to go for a shower. On my way into my en-suite bathroom, I saw that picture. Four people standing awkwardly, two grinning sheepishly in embarrassment, two perfect, dazzling smiles. That was the picture that Emmett had took when Charlie dropped me off at my 'birthday party'. Alice, Edward, my father and I. My only thread to the past. I don't think Edward even knew I had it printed.

I don't think Edward knew this was my most cherished possession.

Alice POV

Emmett groaned. 'Alice! Come on, I love ya an' all, but I dunno if I can cope with another of your shopping trips! We've been to every mall in this godforsaken place!'

I sighed, and put on my most hurt face.

'Well, I'm sorry Emmett, but as you know, the others are hunting, and there's no…no…' My voice trailed off.

'No Bella?' He finished softly.

'Yes. No Bella. No Edward. I miss them.'

'Yeah…if I had known that I only had a limited amount of time to embarrass Bella…'

He stared off into space and became still as a statue, which wasn't hard for us.

'Emmett? Have you ever thought of visiting her? After all, going from France to Forks wouldn't take long would it? Just for a day, see how she is?' I glanced through my lashes at him, my face full of hope.

'Alice, it's been four months. She's probably moved on, dating new people. We can't ruin that.' Even as he said the words, I could see the pain on his face.

I pouted. 'But…Edward was the one who broke up with her! Why should the whole family move? I'm sorry, but I'm going, and nothing you'll do will stop me. In fact, I'm going right now.' As I went to walk away, I heard him whisper, barely audible,

'But what about Edward?'

* * *

**R&R! Next chapter going up later tonight if I get enough views! ;] Sorry, but I do need more!**


	5. Not Yet Living

**Not Yet Living.**

Bella POV

_I couldn't do it. Not anymore. I was lost, trapped, and not going in any direction. My life._

_My death. _

_What's the difference?God knows I'd tried to keep it together, for Charlie, for Rene, for Phil…but not anymore. I…can't. _

_Only the razor can take away my pain now._

_With the blood, goes the hurt._

Edward POV

_Some say the world will end in fire, some say in ice._

Me? I say fire, and burning. That's the only end I see for me. The only end I saw for Bella. I didn't want this life for her. She was so young…so…innocent. I couldn't be the one to spoil that. I wanted her to stay frozen, safe forever. Then a small voice whispered in the back of my mind; _Wouldn't turning her into an immortal ensure that? _But I couldn't entertain such thoughts.

My only concern was for Bella's safety.

Without me, she had no one to protect her from the dangers she seemed to attract like a magnet.

Without me, she was better off.

Without Bella I was…

Healing?

Dieing?

Certainly not living.

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews guys! Big motivation! Any ideas? I'm just going where my writing takes me, haha. Bit…dark, but will hopefully get better, unless you want dark…?**

**-SpuffyCullen**


	6. Twisted Hopes

AN: Sorry for the slow review, will update sooner, promise! Got some more ideas, this is gonna be dark, Bella gets into a really dark place in New Moon, her family were the only ones that gave her reason for living, and even then…Jacob was the only one to really connect to her. A lot of this will be recounts, but I'll do my best to even it out.

* * *

**Twisted Hopes**

_Silence. Only penetrated by my pounding heart. Was that why I was here, to muffle the pounding? I honestly didn't know. I could feel the icy water all around me, and as for y vision, there was only a haze of white._

_I didn't see the light at the end of the road, the rainbow in the rain. I couldn't see anything past _him. _He took my heart, blurred my sights with visions of the future: Carlisle would've changed me, we would've been forever locked in bliss. _

_But as easy as he had given me that joy, he had snatched it away._

_Brick By Boring Brick, by Paramore, pounded on the radio._

_**She lives in a fairy tale**_

_**Somewhere too far for us to find**_

_**Forgotten the taste and smell**_

_**Of the world that she's left behind**_

_**It's all about the exposure the lens I told her**_

_**The angels were all wrong now**_

_**She's ripping wings off of butterflies**_

_**keep your feet on the ground**_

_**when your head's in the clouds**_

_**Well go get your shovel**_

_**And we'll dig a deep hole**_

_**To bury the castle, bury the castle**_

_**Well go get your shovel**_

_**And we'll dig a deep hole**_

_**To bury the castle; bury the castle**_

_**Ba da ba ba da ba ba pow**_

_**So one day he found her crying**_

_**Coiled up on the dirty ground**_

_Even though I was underwater, and the lyrics were barely audible, my heart tightened as I braced myself for the next lyrics. I scratched at my legs, half tempted to switch the song over._

**_She lives in a fairy tale_**

**_Somewhere too far for us to find_**

**_Forgotten the taste and smell_**

**_Of the world that she's left behind_**

**_It's all about the exposure the lens I told her_**

**_The angels were all wrong now_**

**_She's ripping wings off of butterflies_**

**_keep your feet on the ground_**

**_when your head's in the clouds_**

**_Well go get your shovel_**

**__**

And we'll dig a deep hole

To bury the castle, bury the castle

Well go get your shovel

And we'll dig a deep hole

To bury the castle; bury the castle

Ba da ba ba da ba ba pow

So one day he found her cry-...

_Then all of a sudden, rough hands grabbed at my shoulders. _

'_bellabellabellabellaBELLA!' _

_**Black.**_

_I spluttered…half of me glad, half disappointed. _

_All of me shamed for the latter half._

_**Black.**_

'_BELLA! BREEAATHE! HONEY YOU __HAVE__ TO BREATHE!'_

_**Black.**_

_I could hear voices…sirens, so quickly? I opened my eyes, only to find I had to squint, it was so bright._

'_Bella! You're alive!' _

_No. No I wasn't. Not really. Deep down, I felt like sobbing._

Mere hours later, I found myself here in the white room. Strapped to a bed. I panicked. Freaking out. Screaming, turning, sobbing. That was when they discovered the scars on my wrists. They gave me all this medication, 'till I was right doped up. It was fine, almost. I made a friend, Anya. She sees things. Like spirits. She never told me what it was she saw around me. I only see her a couple of times, but still, someone who connects with me. God knows Charlie's tried. René's tried. Phil's tried. But I could never tell them the truth.

Edward was a vampire.

Because of that, my life will never be the same again.

* * *

**R&R people!! Anya 'cause I LOVE Buffy! x] TWO chapters in the one night you lucky devils :O Nahh, i'm just kidding. =]**


	7. Counselling Confessions

**OMG! The lyrics got all jumbled in that last chapter! Sorry! Well, in New Moon, Bella didn't like music; she was a zombie. But without Jacob here to ground her to a happy world (Minus Edward, but otherwise happy), she comes crashing down to earth. Only it's not what it used to be in her eyes; it's darker, pointless.**

**Get me? It makes sense in my head. So I reckon she'd begin to like music, albeit only some songs, and she'd be way different. But hey, that's what this story's all about ;]**

**Counselling Confessions**

Edward POV

Alice.

I missed her. I missed all my family of course, but I had been particularly close to Alice and Emmett. I had to leave them, I knew that Esme was suffering. Not just from being parted from Bella, but because _I _was suffering. So I left. Carlisle understood. If I'd stayed…I would have went insane. Their pain topped with mine was almost unbearable. Of course, Alice was the only one to voice this.

She tracked me down to Scotland, where I was - _am_ - hunting Victoria.

'Edward! C'mon! She's my sister too!' I almost chuckled as Alice raised her foot to stamp it.

'Alice, uh, I kinda like this floor, if you don't mind.' I sighed. 'You _know_ my reasons for leaving. If we went back, after she's moved on…_consequences dammit, consequences!!' _

Then, at the back of her mind I heard it.

Barely a whisper.

_I know the consequences of not going back._

Bella POV

'My names Bella Swan. I'm uh…_eighteen!_ Yeah, I'm eighteen. I'm here because - because -'

_Because you weren't good enough._

'…because after my … boyfriend left,'

_After your soul mate tore your heart out,_

'I suffered depression, and the pills I was prescribed didn't work, so…'

_You went suicidal, and the happy pills wouldn't work on you…_

'So I was sectioned here, were they could take better care of me than Charlie could. I - I mean'

_Even Charlie couldn't wait to get rid of you. You're real good with men aren't you?_

'He was doing his best…it's just I was..'

_He done his best to put up with me but I'm to dumbass for him._

I slumped to my chair in defeat. Well, that's one way to make them think you're crazy, Swan.

The girl next to me stood up. She had long silky brown hair, and green eyes that looked like they were seeing something that we couldn't. She shook her head, the look was gone, and she began speaking confidently in a loud, clear voice, with a hint of an Irish accent.

'My name is Anya, I'm sixteen year old. I'm in here because…' She looked around and stared confidently into the councellers eyes.

'I'm here because you lot _think_ I'm crazy. Y'see, my power is that I can see things others can't. I was raised by a fine woman who, because she recognised my gift for what it was., trained me in the ways of the supernatural. She was killed by a vampire. Just a couple of months ago, actually.' Her face filled with grief, and her voice became thick, reverting to thick, almost un-understandable Irish.

'So I blabbed. After all those years of secrecy, I told. I didn't want him to take other like he did her. Now..' she looked around. 'Now I'm mixed up with the dearly quite insane, and mark my words, I will hunt and destroy that vampire.' She sat down, raising her chin in defiance, as if daring someone to say _your crazy_, but nobody did.

I sat in awed silence for the rest of the session, but afterwards…I HAD to ask.

'Anya? It's me, Bella, from the circle group? I want you to know, I believe you, and I'll tell you my _real_ story in a minute. But if you don't mind me asking, this vampire that…killed your guardian, do you know their name?'

_**Thud. Thud. Thud.**_

She looked at me sideways, honestly curious now.

_**Thud. Thud. Thud.**_

My heart was getting faster…why was she taking so long to-

'Victoria. Her name was Victoria.'

_**Thud. THUD. Th-**_

**Cliffhanger. Muahahahaha. =]**


	8. AUTHORS NOTW

Hey guys! How long has it been? Well, just so you know, I'm going to re-do this story. I was too young, I guess, to write it to the best of my ability.

But now… I'm going to stick to it & _really really try. _

_Thank you, and g'night._


End file.
